Love Bites
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Kiba X Hinata oneshot. Hinata has a fetish for fangs. A certain fanged kiba Inuzuka.


I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

This is a simple oneshot Kiba x Hinata story.

Hope you all like it.

Love Bites

Hinata loved this time of day. After a long day of training she needed some relaxing me time. Every late afternoon she came here to sit under the cherry blossom trees and read. No one ever came to this quiet orchard of trees in fact only Kiba and Shino knew about her secret spot. It was here six years ago that she decided to make changes to her life. In those years she truly did change into a strong woman. The pressure of being an heiress to the great Hyuga was gone. She had gladly passed it to her sister. It was just not for her or the dream of becoming a great medical ninja for her team. Gone were the days of thinking she was weak. Gone was that shy girl with the terrible stutter and stupid childhood crush… Naruto. Life was good but their was one thing she still needed to do to be truly happy .

The day had turned out to be a great day to sit in her secret cherry tree orchard. The pink blossoms were slowly drifting down like snowflakes. The blanket she sat on covered with the little pink fragrant petals. Hinata sighed as she closed the cover of her latest book. For the last year she had a fetish for romantic vampire books. No, it was not the thought of becoming one of the immortal or drinking blood. It was the thought of fangs biting into her soft neck that sent tingles down her spine.

With this thought came the real reason why she fantasized about being bitten. Dammit, it was all Kiba's fault! If she hadn't fallen for his loud obnoxious ways, his sweet loving charm, his sexy body. Dammit to all hell those… fangs of his. Oh, just the thought of his body pressed against hers. His hand slowly pulling the fabric of her shirt from her neck, tilting her head so the creamy flesh of her throat was exposed. His mouth slowly kissing her neck and then the feel of those sharp fangs of his biting down. Just the thought made her moan out loud. Yep, it was all Kiba's fault that she was fang obsessed.

Lying back down on the blanket she stared up into the trees watching the petals float in the air. Until her quiet peaceful moment was interrupted by none other then her fang obsession.

"Oi, Hinata! His loud voice bellowed, "Figured I would find you here."

"Hi, Kiba" she smiled up at him.

Flopping down on the blanket next to her he grabbed her book. "So what you reading this time?"

Looking at the cover his grin widened and those fangs she loved showed.

"Another vampire book? Hinata if I didn't know better I would think you had a thing for guys with fangs instead of that idiot Uzumaki."

"Is that so Kiba…you think I like men with fangs?" she said in a flirting voice. Kiba's eye brow rose at her tone of voice.

"Hinata are you feeling okay?"

"I am just fine Kiba. Why do you ask?"

"I…um… well you are acting kinda odd."

"Is that so…hmm if you say so." smiling at him seductively. His eyes widened at her behavior.

"Kiba?"

"Um…y.. yes… Hinata." His voice shaky.

"If I asked you an odd favor would you do it for me?"

'I would do anything for you Hinata you know that." He replied in a husky voice. His nervous behavior helping Hinata to push forward with her quest.

"Kiba would you… bite me?"

"Huh…?"He looked at her in bewilderment. His eyes going wide when she slowly crawled closer to him.

Her fingers unbuttoning the top of her shirt and sliding the fabric off her shoulder. She looked into his eyes.

"Kiba, I want you to bite me…here…now" her voice a soft whisper. Without a second thought he grabbed her into his arms laying her back .His fingers, then his lips tracing her throat. Hinata moaned at his touch.

Then the moment she had fantasized about so many times came true. She cried out his name in ecstasy as his teeth bit into her flesh. It felt even better then she could have ever imagined. Her fingers curled into the unruly hair of his she loved. He slowly pulled back looking her in the face.

"Hinata…what about Naruto…I thought you wanted him?"

"Naruto who…?" she replied pulling his lips down upon hers. Kiba needed no more encouragement as he pulled her tighter and claimed her lips as his. Coming up for some much needed air she shyly looked at him.

"Kiba, I love you!"

"Hinata, I have always loved you!" at this she smiled.

"So I was right you do have a thing for guys with fangs." He teased.

"Nope… just a thing for a fanged guy named Inuzuka." She giggled as she ran a finger down one of his red fang tattoos.

"Is that so… then I guess I better bite you again…hmm…but where." He teased.

"Everywhere," Her voice whispered.

Desire filled his eyes as he laid her on the blanket and claimed her as his.

The End

Characters may be a little oc. Please send comments pretty please!!!!


End file.
